


Бойтесь своих желаний

by EliLynch



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Про большое горе и не слишком радующее возвращение.





	

Если смотреть по самому большому счету, то выходит, что ничего не меняется.   
Он же живет, двигается, ходит на свою новую суперсекретную работу и возвращается после нее в свой новый просторный дом, где места вдвое больше, чем нужно семье, привыкшей ютиться в крохотной квартирке.  
Он говорит себе, что не случилось ничего, с чем он бы уже не сталкивался.   
Отец ведь тоже однажды... ушел. Пообещав вернуться. Эггси не лезет к матери с расспросами, но и так понятно, что его папа, уезжая в свою последнюю "командировку", не предупреждал, что когда о нем заговорят в следующий раз, то говорить будут в прошедшем времени.   
Где-то неподалеку от смутных воспоминаний о прощании с отцом лежат воспоминания о первой встрече с безупречным джентльменом, подарившим ему оберег на всю жизнь. Оберег дурацкого розового цвета. Ну уж какой был. Со многим в жизни нам приходится смиряться.   
Ведь жил же он как-то и до Гарри, и в то время, как Гарри лежал в коме. Проживет и после. Король умер, да здравствует... его сносная замена.   
Горе можно носить с собой повсюду, точь в точь как кольцо на рабочей руке. Вязкая тянущая боль, располагающаяся чуть ниже сердца. Все равно, что мигрень. Пока ты о ней не вспоминаешь, она не слишком мешает заниматься другими делами. Опасно расслабляться. Когда твоя голова пуста, то боль занимает ее целиком и обустраивается с комфортом. То же самое касается и сердечных дел. Эггси предпочел бы, чтобы его сердце сосредоточилось на своих прямых обязанностях по перекачке крови, а не мучило его, в самые неподходящие моменты разливая по венам вязкую густую тоску.   
Окружающие жалеют его, что почему-то сильно раздражает. Не сама жалость, а то, что подают ее так, чтобы оставались пути к отступлению, если он встанет на дыбы, как заупрямившаяся лошадь. Мерлин и Рокси попеременно награждают его сочувственными взглядами, Галахадом именуют редко, как будто боятся лишний раз произносить вслух это имя, и прилагают массу других усилий, чтобы не растоптать его пожухлые эдельвейсы. Даже мама не донимает его разговорами, не просит подробнее рассказать об умершем владельце ателье. Может быть, успела наткнуться на черно-белую фотокарточку, которую он таскает в кошельке. Зачем таскает? На удачу или в назидание, какая разница. Надо чем-то уравновешивать вред от нового имени.   
Имя это - все равно что костюм другого человека. Взять хотя бы тот, что Гарри заказал для него. Сидит идеально, но чувство от него такое, будто носишь чужую вещь. Чужую кожу, "Галахад" - это не просто имя или титул. Не надо быть поэтом или сумасшедшим, чтобы разглядеть тянущийся за ним кровавый след. Бывают проклятые драгоценности, должны существовать и проклятые названия. Если бы не все эти рыцарские заморочки, Эггси предпочел бы оставаться именно Эггси. Он свою карму испортить не успел. 

Сначала, разумеется, было тяжелее. Он раз за разом прокручивал видеозапись трагедии, разыгравшейся у дверей церкви. Пытался понять - был ли у Гарри шанс. Может быть, он все-таки выжил? Труп им так и не показали. Трупов в тот злополучный день было слишком много, причем по всему свету. Заодно страны лишились и правителей, подавляющее большинство которых взорвалось ввиду собственной уебищности, поэтому стребовать с паникующих американских спецслужб одно конкретное тело, брошенное где-то в дебрях Кентукки, не представлялось возможным. Предположительно, Гарри похоронили в общей могиле. Эггси думал, что это потрясающе злая ирония: Гарри, лежащий в одной яме с сектантами, убитыми им же.   
Но ведь мог он и выжить? Лазейка для этого оставалась. На пятидесятом просмотре Эггси удалось убедить себя, что Гарри отклонился немного влево до того, как пуля коснулась его головы, а очки заляпало потоком крови. Пуля могла пройти по касательной, задеть кость или попасть в глаз, но не в мозг. Гарри мог потерять память или же помнить все, но решить, что больше не хочет иметь ничего общего с Кингсмен. У Гарри на счетах наверняка было достаточно денег, чтобы начать новую жизнь.   
Когда Эггси хотел чуть приободрить себя, то представлял Гарри в цветастых шортах, под пальмой, с кокосовой скорлупой в руках. 

В чужой дом он ходил исправно, благо тот находился недалеко от его нового жилища. Даже делал там уборку, хотя об этом его никто не просил. Пялился на чучело в туалете, на бабочек, на пасторальные рисунки, развешанные по стенам. Поднимался в спальню и валялся на кровати прямо в обуви, мысленно подстрекая Гарри войти и пресечь это безобразие.   
Трогал его рубашки и запонки, разложенные по цветам, понемногу осушал открытую ранее бутылку бренди. Чувствовал себя археологом, пытающимся восстановить картину мира древней цивилизации, от которой остались одни обломки и непонятные артефакты.   
Каким человеком надо быть, чтобы запихнуть в туалет чучело собаки вместе с мертвыми насекомыми? Эггси пытался представить на месте мистера Пикуля Джей Би и не справлялся с этой задачей. Испытывал острое желание поскорее пойти домой и обнять свою живую собаку. Мистер Пикуль, как Эггси казалось, смотрел на него осуждающе. Может быть, был совсем не рад незваным гостям. 

Для Эггси не столь важен вопрос "нормально ли любить человека с чучелом собаки в туалете?", сколько беспокоит мысль "возможно ли любить человека, о котором мало знаешь?" Эггси понятия не имеет, что Гарри ел на завтрак и каким был его любимый цвет. Какие фильмы он смотрел. Какую сказку больше всего любил в детстве.   
Черт возьми, он дату рождения, и ту не знает.   
Задавать подобные вопросы Мерлину Эггси не решается. Ответ он, может, и получил бы, но бы это совсем не утешило. Вместо этого Мерлину он нелепо завидует, представляя, сколько всего им с Гарри Хартом довелось пережить вместе. Разумеется, в настоящем времени это только усиливает горе человека, потерявшего по-настоящему близкого друга, но незрелая зависть Эггси плевать на это хотела. Вот бы тоже заиметь в свое распоряжение столько времени...   
В другие дни Эггси думает, что ему хватило бы и лишних десяти минут. Просто чтобы выпалить рвущееся на волю "я люблю тебя" и посмотреть, что произойдет дальше. 

Горе быстро заставляет его дойти до той стадии, когда своих чувств не стесняешься, был бы только рядом человек, которому их можно высказать. В степенях горя Эггси не разбирается, но совершенно точно уверен, что гнев был его спутником с самого начала и задержится надолго. 

Когда ты звонишь по номеру, выбитому на старом медальоне и, не дождавшись ответа на том конце провода, бросаешь трубку, потому что боишься, что ответит тебе точно не он, и это убьет твою бессмысленную надежду - какая это степень? Глупость? Должна быть и такая. 

Зато кошмары Эггси почти не мучают. Бывает хуже. Снятся ему омерзительно правдоподобные сны, в которых Гарри Харт осторожно присаживается на край его кровати и поглаживает по волосам кончиками пальцев, почти не касаясь. Джей Би, по обыкновению лежащий в ногах, просыпается раньше своего хозяина и начинает вилять хвостом.   
— Эггси, — тихо произносит Гарри Харт, видимо, понимая, что собака все равно скоро выдаст его присутствие, — я вернулся. Просыпайся. 

Эггси послушно просыпается и окунается в свое одиночество, как в воду на первом испытании для агентов Кингсмен. 

Мало в мире найдется вещей похуже, чем разочарование, следующее за этим пробуждением. 

*   
Когда они с Гарри встречаются наяву, а этот день, конечно же, наступает, и достаточно скоро, Эггси впервые полностью осознает правдивость высказывания "бойтесь своих желаний".   
— Видишь ли, Эггси, я решил исполнить свою детскую мечту, — говорит ему Гарри Харт, все такой же идеальный и безупречный, как в воспоминаниях, внешний вид которого не портит даже большой шрам, идущий от виска к левому глазу.   
Эггси обескураживает не шрам, а трупы, лежащие у ног его наставника. Он предпочел бы думать, что Гарри снова попал под влияние зловещих девайсов или лишился памяти и поэтому перешел на темную сторону силы, но взгляд Гарри ясен и пронзителен, и Эггси совершенно точно не кажется ему незнакомцем.   
Лучше бы им было оказаться в фильме про парня с железной рукой, чье имя хорошо подходит для собаки. Но это - совсем другое кино.   
"Пожалуйста, делай свое признание, хоть десять раз его повторяй", как бы говорит Эггси судьба, а он стоит ни жив, ни мертв и понятия не имеет, что делать дальше.   
Если придется убивать... Он не сможет!   
— Ну же, Эггси, — говорит Гарри и идет к нему, без труда переступая через тела своих новых жертв, — неужели ты не рад моему возвращению?   
Эггси делает шаг ему навстречу раньше, чем успевает задуматься о том, насколько это идиотский поступок.   
Он рад. И это - самое страшное.


End file.
